


Muerte con amor

by orphan_account



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six different fanart I did for this movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visions of you




	2. Visions of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strange Weather by Anna Calvi, David Byrne


	3. Have a way




	4. Ginsberg




	5. For Love I Will Die




	6. More than one way

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite movies.


End file.
